Phoenix from the ashes or days like these
by semi-darkness
Summary: Seiya...the Lights...the search after their princess...
1. Prolog: darkness

**"Phoenix from the ashes... or days like these"**

-,-- --,´-

Prolog: darkness

Days like these…the whole world vanished beyond a black veil and I sink with  
every minute deeper in that darkness that surrounds me.

But who should rescue me??

Yaten? Taiki? Kakyuu?

Yaten? He lives in his own world of sorrow and grief.  
Taiki? He has enough trouble with the search for our Princess.  
Or Kakyuu??? From Kakyuu not the slightest Trace...

And that after three endless years with concerts over all continents…

We sang with our very soul, but nothing happens...  
No trace from her…not the slightest...

On such days I believe it would be better that we had to go  
with Kinmoku into the doom. But in the very Moment I can't believe,  
that I'm able to think such a thing.

And over all that the looming shadow of Galaxia...the root of all evil.  
the beginning from the end...

I can't stand this any longer…

Not alone...

tbc


	2. Our ray of hope

Chap 2 : Our ray of hope…

It was cold in the dark tunnel outside the stage...  
Another concert…the third in row this week...  
But like every concert in the last 3 years there's no sign from our princess.  
And so we continued our singing...our search.

I never lose the hope that we'll find her quickly after our arrival  
on this rural planet called earth.  
Our beloved princess Kakyuu.  
Where are you??  
We need you...need you to defeat Galaxia...return home...rebuild our planet.  
You are the ray of light in this darkness.

The enemy is near, I can feel it.  
Her stupid lackies are all around – every few weeks a new one.  
I think Galaxia get rid of them if they are useless.  
This woman is so sick.

My wish for peace would never be granted. Shortly after the concert one of Galaxias lackies appears in front of the stage. A little girl in a white suit. She reminds me of a mouse...a laboratory mouse with to big ears. Suddenly the lights went of...our chance to transform. Star Lights appears in front of this mouse...a dumbstruck looking one, and behind us the whole Sailor Team from this Solar System. With an angry scream an without a real starseed she disappeared into a stupid telephone box.

Suddenly I felt very tired...I want the princess...I could talk to her...  
..I could trust her completely.  
I trust Usagi also...but I never have had a chance to win her heart.  
She has her boyfriend far away in America.

But where is the person for me?  
Can I find her on this planet?  
Maybe she is near an I never realised it in my longing for the moon princess!?!?  
I don't know…and I miss her so badly...

Miss...  
my...  
Princess.

tbc

Another chap of this fanfic...hope you'll like it –at least- a little bit…  
English is not my native tongue, so if you find any spelling mistakes, grammar etc. you can keep them...smile!

Greetings to Kanna, Yume, Sailors on Tour...HEAL


	3. Realisation

_Wise men say  
just fools rush in,  
but I can't help  
falling in love  
with you._

Chap 3: Realisation

I never realised how much I love her...

Kakyuu-hime...

I saw in her all the years just a little sister but nothing more.

Kakyuu-hime...

The heir of our entire solar system.

I...  
love...  
her.

This realisation hit me with all might.

When comes the time that two persons see clearly on each other and realised that's there more than friendship? The Realisation that the other one is the most beautiful person in the entire universe?

It's such a long time ago that we are innocent, little children.  
Galaxia destroyed on just one day our childhood, our dreams, our hopes  
for the future...and our familys.

I can't forgive this evil person.

My life turns into hell from one day to another.

Kakyuu...

What shall we do, if we never found you? We can't beat Galaxia without you!  
I don't know if the moon princess´ strong enough...I saw mightier people  
crumble in front of Galaxia. Is she really strong enough to sacrifice all what she love...?

I like Usagi a lot…she reminds me on my own princess...! I thought that I love this blond beauty, but it's a mistake...my duty lies with my princess...also my love. I protect both of them, but Kakyuu in the first line...

My thoughts spin….I can't think clearly…my whole sight vanished and everything went black. It's incredible dark...this darkness frightens me...I try to open my eyes, but I failed.

Kakyuu, where are you...I need you...?!

And in this very Moment I saw her…a translucent form in a faint red light.  
Her long hair...her lovely dress...her shining eyes…

I'm always there, Seiya…I never leave you...!

She's floating nearer and embraces me...

Again this darkness..so cold...I awake with a sudden jerk...someone spilled cold water over my face...

"Kakyuu"??

"No...just Yaten..." – he smiled.

" I saw her...in this darkness... she's there..." –my voice breaks and tears filled my eyes.

It was just a dream...after three Years...just a dream...

This is the end...

I don't know how wrong I was in this very Moment.

tbc

Tx´s to my two princesses for the inspiration to this story!

S.K. Nov. ´06


	4. Finally

_You´ve made my dreams seems like real life  
And everyone come true…._

Chap 4: Finally

On the day of the big school festival I saw the red butterfly.  
It may sound stupid, but he smells like olive-flowers...Kakyuu´s scent...

Kakyuu...

Can it be...???

I follow this single butterfly into the building and then outside to the school-garden.  
Yaten and Taiki always on my heels...

The Sailor Team...and this time two of Galaxias lackies...and in the middle  
Chibi-Chibi with a thingie that looks like a fragrant burner.

A red one...just like the olive-flower butterfly.

What happens here???

And then...Armageddon...

One of Galaxias lackies holds a tiny glass jar with an even tinier black-hole inside in her hand. She wants Sailor Moons silver crystal..a real star seed...

We transform...

But something on the whole scenario is wrong...!  
As her companion brings her to fall the jar breaks and with an ear-splitting scream vanished lackie Nr. 1 inside the black hole. The hole grows bigger and bigger...it reaches the unconscious Sailor Moon and Chibi-Chibi.

"Nooooooooo..."! – I'm screaming.

And then...

A blinding red light appears and in the next moment the black hole vanished.

I open slowly my eyes...

This person in front of me...with the awakening moon princess in her arms...

Kakyuu-hime...

Finally...

tbc.

Tada...Chap 4! The most time from Seiya´s pov! Now the search has an end, but what's with Seiya´s feelings toward Kakyuu???? I'm working on it...

Greetings to: Kanna, Yaten, H&M, Yume, Senshi on Tour...!  
And to all the nice people, who read this piece of writing...arigato


	5. blood red

_I'm there for you,  
No matter what...  
I'm there for you,  
Never giving up...  
I'm there for you...  
For You._

Chap. 5: blood red

When I lost her the second time, I wanna die...  
My will to live is simply gone...but just for moments...  
I saw her diabolic grin...

"Galaxia"! -my angry scream echoes through the blood red room.  
This devil in human form sat in her golden chair and grin...

But Starlight's has not the slightest chance against her..not without our princess...without the light of hope...with a disillusioned, broken Sailor Moon.  
What shall we do, if we loose this final battle?

Simply die?

Hope to be reborn?

No...I hate the thought of loosing! We lost all that we love during this battle.

Lick my ass, Galaxia...and with a grin I start another attack...  
and another...together with Healer and Maker.

I don't give up...for me, for the princess, for all the people who die during this battle.

And finally, Galaxia is bleeding...and also very angry.  
She raises her hand for a last deadly attack...

And then...a blinding white light...and a silver sword appears in front  
of Sailor Moon.

Is this the light of hope?

Another deadly weapon...?

But you can't win with a weapon alone...you need trust in yourself.  
And it's seems as if Sailor Moon lost this ability. She reminds me on a nestfallen birdy with broken wings. Tears shimmering in light blue orbs.

"Odango...we need you...please..." –my voice is only a faint whisper.

I lay my hands on her shoulders...

"You will see them again...all of them…we are Sailor Senshi..."!

The tears now streaming over her redden cheeks...silent sobs escaped her throat and in one fluid motion she fly in my arms...she hang on me as if I were her only lifeline.

After what seems a little eternity she straightens a last time her grip and then let go. With shaky hands she dry her face and stand up...ready to fight and hopefully also ready to win against our enemy.

"I´m always on your side, Odango...!" – under tears I forced a little smile.

"I know...!" – came the soft reply from her.

And with all the power that left we start a attack, knowing that this could be our last one...

But we all hate the thought of loosing...

tbc

A little jump in the timeline...they found Kakyuu and lost her a short time later again. And the final battle...we all know how it ends...  
But in this piece of writing, Seiya discovered his feelings for Kakyuu...is he able to tell her how he feel??  
It´s a hard piece of work... .

Many big hugs to my friends: I miss you all very, very much!!! Can´t await to see you all again


	6. Princess, princess

_One second with you is more worth  
As all treasures of this world_

Chap. 6: Princess, Princess

After the end of this last battel and the release  
of the former Sailor Galaxia, Kakyuu appears from thin air...

Three very long years I´ve searched for a slowly fading memory.  
Sure...I had photographs...but only very old one...from happier days...  
with our family...our friends...at home.

And now you are her...  
lost...  
found...  
lost...  
found...  
circle of joy and pain.

My doubts ever there...until you touched my hand...  
and words are useless in this Moment...

At last I´ve found you...the lost part of my soul.

A look into your eyes shattered my fears into tiny pieces...  
like flower petals in the warm spring wind.

Princess...Princess

I´ll never let you go...

Never again...

Not in a thousand lightyears...

Forgotten the long years without you...  
forgotten the war...  
the fear...  
the destruction...  
the self-pity...  
the pain...

I promise to love you..

Until our dying day.

**_owari_**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Not my favourite ending, but my inspiration leaves me  
during this piece of writing…sniff!  
Greetings to all my friends, especially Kanna .

S.K. ´06/´07


End file.
